The Midway Arcade Level Pack
This is how the Level Pack of Midway Arcade A.K.A Retro Wreckage goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. (At the Arcade) (Everything in the Arcade has been Abandoned) Meanwhile Gamer Kid and the Alpha Gang are walking Ed: That's a great day. Zander: Yes, Ed. That Kid sure can play. Ursula: He really like to play Defender. (At the Arcade, the Arcade machines start to go crazy) Back to the Gamer Kid and the Alpha Team (They hear some noises coming from the Arcade, and then the doors open then Heroes from the arcade games come out) Ed: '''What's going on? '''Zander: I don't know. Ursula: '''Looks like we have to find out. (They went inside the Arcade) '''Gamer Kid: Looks like we're not alone, Ursula. Ursula: '''I guess so. '''Ed: '''Let's go ask him. '''Gamer Kid: Who, Ed? Ed: '''Him. '''All: '''Oh. They saw a Gamer of Legend '''Gamer of Legend: Greetings, mortals. Just as was foretold to me, a Gamer of Legend has appeared upon the anarchic uprising of the arcade! As you and your friends can see, evil powers have possessed the heroes of these once beloved video games and the entire world needs your help in setting them free. You must find a way to banish the taint from these heroes and then defeat their games so they can return to their electronic slumber. Go now and fulfill your destiny! Zander: '''Okay. We can do that. And then the Spy Hunter G-6155 has appeared '''Ursula: What's that? Gamer Kid: That's the Spy Hunter, Ursula. I got it covered. He switch his Alien T-Shirt into a Star T-Shirt Ed: '''Nice T-Shirt. '''Gamer Kid: Thanks. He is drinking a Soda Can and then starts to flash rainbow colors like from Super Mario Brothers Ed: '''I don't what that form is. But it look so cool. '''Zander: '''Now defeat that Car. The Gamer Kid is beaten the Spy Hunter then the car turn into parts '''Ursula: '''Looks like it need so Repair. They are building the Spy Hunter then it's finished '''Gamer Kid: '''What should we do now? '''Ursula: We should activate the Speed Switch. Gamer Kid: 'Okay. He uses the Speed switch and a Arcade Space appears '''Ed: '(in Tucker Foley's voice) Now I know how my Chili Fries feel! '''Zander: What is that for? Ed: '''For the Burger Stand. See. (He pointed the Burger Stand) '''Gamer Kid: Looks like we need something we can use to beat their Games. Ursula: ''' You're right, Gamer Kid. '''Ed: '''Okay, enough. Let's build an Arcade Machine. They are building an Arcade Machine and they have finish it '''Gamer Kid: '''Let's play this game. He is playing the Spy Hunter '''Gamer Kid: '''Let's do this! He starts playing the game and won three Medals '''Gamer Kid: Ah, now see this! THIS is a real video game! Gamer of Legend: Did you know? "Spy Hunter" was first released in arcades in 1983. It is said that "Spy Hunter" was originally made to be based on a popular spy movie franchise but the license could not be acquired. Then the Bar Door opens Ed: '''Let's use the Left one. They went to the Door on the left '''Ed: How are we going to hit that alien? Gamer Kid: I know just the thing. He switch his Star T-Shirt into a Ghost T-Shirt Zander: '''That Shirt looks so spooky, Kid. '''Gamer Kid: It's one of my other T-shirt, Zander. He is drinking the Soda and then he becomes invisible like Elliot from Pete's Dragon Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts